Fire & Ice
by ChiTsuki Takai
Summary: -Alternate storyline  kinda - Ragna has successfully destroyed the NOL and now lives in a small cabin near Orient Town. One day he is walking home and finds Jin collapsed on the ground; pale, cold, and nearly dead. He decides to help him. -Will be YAOI!-


Series: BlazBlue

Pairing: Ragna x Jin

Ok, so this is basically going to be an original storyline, it diverts from the games a bit (as far as i know). Basically, Ragna has successfully destroyed the NOL and now lives in a small cabin near Orient Town. One day he is walking home and finds Jin collapsed on the ground; pale, cold, and nearly dead. He decides to help him, and takes him back to his cabin and bandages his wounds. Jin isn't exactly too appreciative when he awakes, but Ragna convinces him to rest until he's fully healed. A lot of pent up anger and resentment leads to many disagreements, and so on.

**Warning: Will eventually be YAOI, boyXboy, don't like it, don't read it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way own BlazBlue or the characters, blah blah blah. I mean, HELLO! This is a FAN site!**

_Please enjoy! :D_

_...And so the end begins, in a hail of fire and ice; the symphony of impending destruction playing in the foreground. It dulls the senses, awakens fear that was never recognized before, and by the end of it all I am laying in a pool of blood and tainted white rose petals. I see you laying not far from me, and with my last bit of strength remaining I make my way over to you, crawling in our mixing blood. I lightly touch your face, cold and paling as your life drains away, and a single tear falls from my eye, signaling the rest to follow. I cling to your broken body, wishing that I had only realized sooner how much I really cared for you. But now it's too late, now you're dead and i'm all alone, covered in our blood and my bitter tears. And the worst of it is that I know without doubt that it's my fault. I killed you..._

_**Fire & Ice**_

_By: ChiTsuki Yoru Takai Varick_

_...And I should have told you._

_I woke with a start and sat up abruptly, still shaking from the nightmare. What could possibly have caused such a terrible dream? My heart was beating at a too-fast pace, so I attempted to slow it by shaking my head and telling myself it was just a bad dream. Once it had slowed enough, I stood up out of bed and decided to shower._

_I washed all of the sweat off my body and turned my face upwards under the water, allowing it to cascade over my skin and wake me more fully. Then I washed my hair and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist. I looked at my reflection in the foggy mirror, my red eye in such contrast with my green one that it looked odd. Suddenly an image from my nightmare flashed through my mind and I almost fell, catching myself on the sink's ledge. A ghostly laugh echoed in my head; a silvery, sadistic, and utterly insane laugh. And I knew exactly whose is was._

_I shook my head sharply and stood up straight again._

"_Dammit, what the hell is with that? I have to get it together, it was just a dream."_

_I left the bathroom and dried myself off before dressing, forgoing the sword I usually kept with me. Then I headed out for the day, ambling along the dirt path leading into town slowly._

_I really had no specific aim today, or any day for that matter, ever since I had finally destroyed the NOL. So, I just strolled through town, looking into various shops and wondering what I should do. I had a job, now that everything had calmed down, but today I was off._

_Out of sheer boredom, I walked into one of the shops and started browsing, not really looking at anything in particular. After a little while I left and found myself wandering along the streets again._

_My thoughts drifted back to a time in the past, when life had purpose for me._

_**-PoV change-**_

_The rain fell in heavy sheets of ice-cold drops, stinging my skin like needles. I was sitting, or rather, slumped, on a small boulder in the middle of practically nowhere. A searing pain flashed through my gut, the open gash there spitting out more blood. I held my hand up to it and then pulled it away, marveling at how much blood I had lost already, curious as to how I could still be alive. It had been at least half-an-hour since I had received the seemingly fatal wound, and still I sat here waiting to die. Would my end ever come? Somewhere inside myself I knew the answer: no, I would never die, not unless it was by his hand alone. And it had been over a year since I had even seen him._

_A bitter tear slid down my cheek and I laughed, a low bitter laugh laced with madness._

_I couldn't go on like this much longer, and I knew it._

_I stood from the boulder, stumbling over my own feet as I made my way, slowly and in great pain, in any direction I could. Hell, I couldn't even see where I was going with this rain pouring down all around. But somehow I made it almost to a city of some sorts before I passed out cold on the wet ground._

_**-PoV change-**_

_By the time I decided to leave the city, it was raining pretty hard and most people had run inside somewhere to take refuge from it. I sighed and left in the direction of my house at a normal walking pace. The rain never bothered me much, not enough to wait it out anyway._

_I had made it out of the city gates and a few meters away before I spotted a collapsed form on the ground nearby. I rushed over, but stopped dead once I noticed the clothing. It had a blue-and-white theme to it, with some red thrown in, and I saw a shock of soaking wet, blonde hair on his head._

_I ran to where he was and rolled him onto his back to see if he was alive. I gasped when I saw a huge gash across his midsection, coated with dried blood that had mixed with the rainwater and diluted. He was terribly pale and cold, but I could tell that he was still breathing._

"_Damn, how the hell did you get in this condition?"_

_I mumbled, knowing full well he couldn't answer, or even hear me._

"_Dammit, you idiot."_

_I knew I couldn't just leave him here, so I lifted him gently in my arms and carried him to the only place I could think of - my house._

_Once I had gotten him there, I decided it would be best to remove his wet clothes and warm him up. I used a damp washcloth to clean the cold rainwater off his skin and bandaged his wound, then wrapped him in a blanket, laying him on my bed. Then all I could really do was wait until he woke up. Who knew how he would react though when he awoke and saw me? Maybe he'd try to kill me again, but then again in his condition, how far would he really get? I decided there was no danger._

_**-PoV change-**_

_I stirred awake slowly, shocked and amazed to realize that I was still alive. Not only that, I could tell right away that there was bandaging around my midsection, and I was warm and dry. Someone must have found me and decided to take care of me. But who would do that?_

_As I opened my eyes carefully, I noted the very faintness of light in the form of a single flickering oil lamp. It must be dark outside. I sat up slowly, not wanting to irritate the wound that someone had taken care to bandage for me, and swept the room with my eyes. My breath caught in my chest when I saw who must have saved me - him – asleep in a chair no more than five feet away from where I lay. This must be his house, his bed, and... why the hell did he save me? Why did he bring me here? Why not just kill me in my weakened state the way I was? Or did he want the pleasure of hearing me scream when he did kill me? But, then why bandage my injury and let me sleep in his bed? Nothing made sense all of a sudden, and I could feel my chest tighten with breath I didn't even realize I was holding._

_I let it out cautiously, as to not irritate my wound, and swung my legs off the bed. I was covered in a warm blanket, and nothing else, so I wrapped it around myself and stood, walking carefully over to where he sat. He was sleeping pretty deeply, and he seemed almost... peaceful. I reached out my hand to touch him, but pulled it back and decided instead to try and wake him vocally._

"_Ragna..." I said wispily, my voice hoarse and low due to how dry my throat was. I swallowed and tried again._

"_Ragna, hey wake up."_

_He stirred slightly but didn't open his eyes, so I reached out again and this time poked his cheek._

"_Hey, Ragna, wake up. What the hell do you think you're doing, sleeping so defenselessly like this?"_

_He shifted again, and this time his eyes cracked opened slowly, but then opened more fully as he noticed me._

"_Jin! You're awake. How are you feeling?"_

_I frowned and straightened up, raising an eyebrow in curious confusion._

_He noticed this and stood up himself, then approached me hesitantly before wrapping his arms around me gently._

"_Wha-what are you-?" I choked out, but he spoke before I could continue._

"_How did you get in that condition? I thought you were going to die. Were you trying to get yourself killed?"_

_I squirmed and tried to break free of his arms, but his strength far outmatched my own at the moment. He hugged me for another moment before stepping back, placing his hands on my shoulders, and looking me straight in the eyes._

"_Well? What happened to you?"_

_I simply stared at him for a long drawn out moment before I finally spoke._

"_I got into a fight when I was already weak. I tried to make it to a city before I collapsed, but obviously failed. Where did you find me? And why did you bring me here? Why did you help me?"_

"_That explains it. I found you a little ways away from Orient Town, passed out on the ground and soaked through with rain."_

_I narrowed my eyes._

"_You didn't answer my question. Why did you help me?"_

"_Huh? Because... because you're my brother..."_

_I huffed and stepped away from him, turning to look for my clothes._

"_That never stopped you from trying to kill me before. So why help me this time?"_

"_Well, things have changed. And I haven't even seen you for over a year. Where have you been?"_

"_It's none of your business. Now where are my things? I would like to go now."_

"_Woah, hey, you're not going anywhere in that condition! I'll give you your clothes but I won't let you leave. You'd die if you tried to go the way you are now."_

_I turned and gave him the meanest glare I could manage in my current state._

"_I will be fine. And you should be happy even if I wasn't, you'd finally get what you wanted for so long – for me to finally die. Isn't that what you wanted, 'brother'?"_

_He looked hurt when I said that, but I knew it was just him faking it._

"_Jin, please. I don't want you to die! Just finish healing up before you leave, please!"_

_He seemed so... I don't know the right word for it, flustered maybe, like he honestly cared whether I lived or died._

"_Ragna... Do you honestly care? Or are you going to wait until i'm better and then kill me?"_

"_Of course I care! And i'm not going to kill you, never! God, Jin, please believe me..."_

_We stood in silence for awhile as I stared him down, waiting for his resolve to break and him to admit to his true intentions. He didn't, so I eventually gave up and sighed in an irritated manner._

"_Fine, i'll stay until i've healed, but no longer. And I still don't trust you."_

_When I finally agreed, he looked oddly... relieved. He smiled and nodded, then picked up a small pile in the corner which I realized when he handed it to me was my clothes. I noted that my sword was not with them. For some reason I laughed inwardly at the thought; he didn't want me to have my weapon._

_("Good, he still fears me then.") I thought, smirking._

"_What is it? Why are you grinning like that?" he asked, looking at me curiously._

_I gave him my best fake smile and waved it off. "Oh, nothing. Nothing to worry about."_

_With that, I left him looking somewhat confused as I went into the bathroom to dress._

_**-PoV change-**_

_As Jin went into the bathroom to put his clothes on, I couldn't help but think that he must be plotting something. That smirk on his face had told me as much, but I would have to wait to confront him on it until he was better. I would also have to keep an eye on him._

_I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes, allowing my mind to drift off._

_Before long, I heard the bathroom door reopen and glanced over to see Jin, now fully dressed. He walked over to the chair and sat in it carefully, making sure not to irritate his still-healing wound. He crossed his legs and propped his elbow on the chair's arm, laying his cheek on his palm. He looked utterly and completely... bored. The notion made me chuckle._

"_What? Do you find something funny?" he snapped at me. I just laughed again._

"_You look so bored, Jin. I just found it slightly...odd. That's all."_

_He raised an eyebrow at me and scowled._

"_Well, i'm sorry. And it isn't my fault i'm bored, it's yours."_

"_How so? You're the one who got hurt."_

"_Yes, but i'd be perfectly fine if you weren't keeping me holed up here in this dinky little cabin. Where is this anyway? You must live in the middle of nowhere."_

"_Yeah, kinda. It's a few miles away from Orient Town, on a mountain path."_

"_Mountain path? Are you insane? You carried me up a mountain path?"_

"_Wasn't difficult, you're light as a damn feather. Do you ever eat?"_

_He huffed indignantly and looked away from me._

"_Of course I do. I just work it off with all the training I do. You're just a big brute."_

"_Hey! I am not. I mean, I exercise just as much as the next guy..."_

"_But you don't fight anymore, do you? Ever since you took the NOL down."_

"_Well, no, not unless I need to. What, do you purposely get into fights all the time?"_

_He glared at me in a way that I figured meant that he did._

"_Heh, no wonder you nearly died. Geez, you idiot."_

_His eyes narrowed dangerously, as if he were about to attack me._

"_Well it just so happens that without the NOL I have grown bored. I need something to do, unlike you, who seems to be content sitting on your ass doing nothing."_

"_Hey, i'm not doing nothing! I have a job, I just took a few days off to take care of you, you moron!"_

"_Oh, thank you so much, great and wonderful Ragna!" He rolled his eyes._

_A low growl escaped my throat and I felt the sudden urge to kick him in the face. Luckily for him, he was still injured and I couldn't without feeling terribly guilty afterwards._

"_What, you wanna fight? Fine, let's fight then." he taunted._

_I sighed and laid back on the bed again._

"_Shut up, you're still healing. I'd take you down in seconds. Then i'd have to take care of you for even longer. Wouldn't be worth it."_

Okay, so i know it kinda cuts off, but i just now decided to post this and i just...did. It wasn't beta'd or anything. So anyway, please review so i know what you think! Reviews are rewarded with cookies! Okay so i don't have cookies... But i will be very happy! ^^


End file.
